The present invention is generally related to warning signals at a railroad crossing. More specifically, the present invention is related to indicating the presence of one or more trains near or approaching a railroad crossing.
Various safety precautions are implemented at railroad crossings. Trains are installed with bells, horns and lights and the railroad crossing generally includes signs, lights, audible alarms and gates to notify motorists and pedestrians of the presence of trains near or approaching the railroad crossing. The presence of an approaching train activates these safety mechanisms prior to the train entering the railroad crossing. The warning signal usually continues to operate for a short period of time after the train has passed through the railroad crossing. These safety devices have been known to malfunction and prematurely activate without a train approaching the railroad crossing, thus causing motorists and pedestrians to doubt the working condition and reliability of the warning signal. Motorists and pedestrians have been known to ignore a railroad crossing warning signal and/or to avoid the safety mechanisms.
Generally, a single warning signal exists to warn pedestrians and motorists of the presence of one or more trains near a railroad crossing. At a railroad crossing having multiple train tracks, there is no type of indicator to passers by that an additional train is approaching the railroad crossing after the warning signal has been activated by an earlier approaching train. Thus, after a first train passes through a railroad crossing, an anxious motorist or pedestrian may ignore the warning signal or incorrectly determine that the remaining warning signal is associated with the previously crossing, now departing, train and will then attempt to cross the train tracks when in fact a second approaching train has activated the warning signal and will soon be entering the railroad crossing.
This invention is directed to solving these and other problems.
According to a first embodiment of the present invention, a signaling system indicates the presence of a first train and a second train near a railroad crossing having at least two train tracks. The signaling system comprises a first sensor for detecting the presence of the first train near or approaching the railroad crossing on a first railroad track, and a second sensor for detecting the presence of the second train near or approaching the railroad crossing on a second railroad track. A warning signal having a first mode and a second mode is displayed dependent upon whether one or more trains are near or approaching the railroad crossing. The warning signal being responsive to the first and second sensors such that the detection of either the first train or the second train generates the first mode warning signal and the detection of both the first train and the second train generates the second mode warning signal.
Another embodiment of the present invention is related to a method of providing a warning signal at a railroad crossing having at least two train tracks. The warning signal is responsive to the presence of one or more trains near the railroad crossing. The method comprises sensing a first train near or approaching the railroad crossing and sensing a second train near or approaching the railroad crossing. A warning signal comprising a first mode and a second mode is generated in response to the first and second sensors such that the sensing of either the first train or the second train generates a first mode warning signal and the sensing of both the first train and the second train generates a second mode warning signal. The appropriate warning signal is displayed visually or aurally to motorists and pedestrians near the railroad crossing.
Other advantages and aspects of the present invention will become apparent upon reading the following description of the drawings and detailed description of the invention.